


Alternativo

by thechickandtheduck



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickandtheduck/pseuds/thechickandtheduck
Summary: Cambia todo, menos ellas. Flor y Jazmín, a través de los diferentes universos.Colección de one-shots flozmin situados en diferentes universos.





	1. Mitosis

_Agosto_

“Mitosis es…” empezó Jazmín, tratando de dar el puntapié inicial para ayudar a Flor.

“Mitosis es…” repitió la chica, dejando que el resto de la oración muriera en el aire. Se le escapó un suspiro dramático y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el libro abierto de biología. “Nunca lo voy a aprender”.

“Flor, sí que lo vas a aprender. Hoy estuvimos estudiando bastante, capaz necesitas un descanso…”

“Voy a vivir eternamente en sexto año”.

Jazmín dejó escapar una risa, porque sabía ahora que Flor estaba exagerando. “Vamos a tomarnos quince minutos”, sugirió, abandonando su postura rígida para sentarse más cómoda en la silla.

“No sé si va a alcanzar con quince minutos”, dijo mientras jugaba nerviosa con una lapicera violeta. “Debes pensar que soy una burra. Hasta vos que estás en un año menos re entendés el tema”.

“Eso es porque en mi otro colegio ya me lo habían enseñado”, le explicó Jazmín, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero Flor parecía siempre encontrar una razón para tirarse abajo. “Y no pienso que seas ninguna burra. Vos sos brillante”, agregó, porque era verdad, porque para Jazmín, todo lo que tenía que ver con Florencia Estrella estaba lleno de un brillo particular.

“Callate”, fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Jazmín deseaba, más aún de lo que deseaba que aprendiera lo que era la mitosis, que Flor le creyera cuando ella no hacía más que decirle la verdad. “Sos demasiado buena conmigo. ¿Por qué?”

“Porque somos amigas”, le respondió Jazmín, aunque la afirmación le salió más como una pregunta, más como un deseo.

“Sos la mejor amiga que tengo”, la reafirmó Flor, pero su voz salió chiquita y baja y también un poco triste.

“En el colegio son todos unos boludos”, tiró Jazmín, volviendo a tomar el libro de Flor, buscando donde se habían quedado. Flor sonrió, apenas, pero el gesto fue suficiente para que Jazmín se diera cuenta que era sincero.

“Medio que me alegro de que te hayan encontrado fumando en el baño de tu otro colegio y te hayan expulsado”.

Ahora fue Jazmín quien rió. “Contaba con eso. No lo bancaba más. Tantas reglas, tanta hipocresía. Me tenían harta, Flor”.

“Nunca hablás mucho de eso”.

“Si, que sé yo. La pasaba mal. Me querían convertir en…algo que yo no era. Ni nunca voy a ser. Igual el reto que me comí de mi papá. Mamadera. Pensé que no me iba a dejar salir de casa nunca más. De hecho, amenazó con ponerme un profesor particular para que terminara el cole desde casa. Después le pareció mejor castigo mandarme a un escuela pública, viste como es”.

“¿Y a vos eso que te pareció?” le preguntó Flor.

“A mi me parece que es lo mejor que hizo en toda su vida. Basta de la corbata esa insoportable, el peinado tirante, mis compañeras _aburridísimas_ ” respondió, marcando la entonación de la última palabra con fuerza para que Flor entendiera que ella estaba lejos de ser así de aburrida.

“Encima un plomazo un colegio todo de chicas, ¿no? Ningún pibe así para…bueno, vos sabés”.

Jazmín dejó escapar una risa incómoda, aunque no sabía bien porqué, porque el comentario de Flor no tenía nada de extraño. La verdad era que eso nunca había sido un factor determinante en su odio por su antiguo colegio. Ni siquiera lo había pensado hasta que Flor lo había dicho. Moviéndose en la silla, sintió que tampoco debería expresar eso, así que optó por responder con un poco comprometido: “Re”.

El silencio se extendió entre ellas y no era incómodo, pero Jazmín no podía evitar sentirse como si estuviera fuera de eje.

“¿Vos sabés que podrías ser amiga de cualquier chica en el colegio que quisieras, no?” le preguntó Flor. “Onda, sos así re canchera y te expulsaron de un colegio y sos así re…inteligente y divina y eso”, le dijo Flor medio a las apuradas. Jazmín sonrió, otra vez sintiéndose extraña en su propio cuerpo.

“Bueno, gracias”, le dijo, sintiéndose algo avergonzada. “Igual yo elegí ser amiga de la única chica que me interesaba…ser amiga”.

“Callate”, volvió a decir Flor.

“Es verdad. A mí me encanta ser tu amiga”, le confesó, porque era verdad.

“A mí también”.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio y Jazmín no podía terminar de entender porque todo de repente se sentía tan extraño. Un mensaje del celular de Flor la distrajo y, mientras miraba a la chica contestar, Jazmín se preguntó si podría extender su visita un poco más.

“Es mi mamá, ya está viniendo”.

Bueno, eso respondía su pregunta.

“Me voy a ir yendo entonces yo mejor”, le dijo a Flor.

“¡No!” exclamó su amiga, estirando su mano para tomarla por el codo. Jazmín se frenó en su accionar para mirarla, pero ahora Florencia parecía distraída. “Ay, tenés re suave la piel acá…” dijo en un susurro y casi como si no pretendiera realmente que Jazmín la escuchara.

“Una…crema…” trató de articular, pero Flor la soltó y parecía haber vuelto a su plan original.

“Quedate un ratito más y merendamos”, le pidió.

“Me encantaría”, le respondió, y realmente no podía hacerle justicia a lo mucho que le encantaría con palabras. “Pero no le copo mucho a tu mamá”.

Flor se apuró a negar con la cabeza. “No, no es eso. Pasa que mi mamá es una _vieja del orto_. Perdón. Es rara. Se quedó en el siglo pasado. Piensa que porque tengas un par de aritos y eso me vas a llevar por el mal camino o algo así”.

Jazmín se permitió reír. “Bueno, quien sabe, capaz no está del todo equivocada…” respondió, dejando que sus palabras tomaran un tono que pretendió ser liviano pero terminó cayendo entre medio de ambas con un peso que Jazmín no podría haber adivinado. Trató de pensar en algo que decir, pero Flor le ganó de mano.

“Capaz es lo que ando necesitando…” soltó Flor, cada palabra con una delicadeza que a Jazmín le pareció de otro contexto. No supo que contestarle.

No le pareció correcto decirle que si Flor lo necesitaba, entonces ella se lo iba a dar. Siempre.

Otro mensaje en el celular de su amiga volvió a distraerlas, y está vez Jazmín aprovechó para agarrar su mochila. Caminó hacia la entrada de la casa con cierta disidencia. Esperó a que Flor la alcanzara. “Era mi mamá. Está pesada”, dijo entre risas.

“Bueno, escuchame, si querés mañana cuando salgo de gimnasia paso un ratito y estudiamos un poco más. Total la prueba es el viernes, todavía hay tiempo”.

“¿Posta?”

“Sí, a mí no me cuesta nada”.

“Ay”, dijo Flor antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y darle un abrazo, “sos lo más posta”.

Jazmín la abrazó con cierta delicadeza. Estaba segura que era la primera vez que se abrazaban. Respiró su pelo y se llenó los pulmones del perfume floral de Flor, el más rico que había olido en su vida.

*

Resultó que el perfume de Flor le daba alergia. Era increíble, pero Jazmín no había parado de estornudar desde que había dejado la casa de su amiga. Era la gardenia, estaba segura, lo que le estaba causando esa reacción. Igual era un rico perfume, y un par de estornudos valían la pena si eso significaba poder volver a sentir el pelo suave de Flor contra su mejilla.

*

A Jazmín el colegio la aburría.

Le aburrían sus compañeros, más específicamente. Las horas dentro de ese curso que siempre, siempre, siempre parecía estar consumido por ese olor tan adolescente. Jazmín se aburría, pero no la pasaba mal, necesariamente. Si bien no había hecho demasiado esfuerzo por hacer amistades, ninguno de sus compañeros la molestaba y hasta parecían hacerse el tiempo para tratar y conversar con ella todos los días.

Pero la mayoría del tiempo, Jazmín se aburría.

Había algunas cosas que lograban captar su atención, sin embargo. Las aulas de 5°B y 6°C no estaban exactamente enfrentadas, pero si Flor se sentaba en la última fila de su aula y Jazmín en la primera de la suya, los paneles de vidrio le permitían a Jaz mirar la cabeza de Flor desde donde estaba sentada.

Y a Jazmín le gustaba mirar a Florencia.

No era en sí algo tan extraño. Jazmín se consideraba una persona extremadamente visual, después de todo. No era tampoco un hábito de _stalker_. No sabía bien que era. No era algo malo, de eso estaba segura. También estaba segura, o eso sospechaba, que no era de lo más habitual para alguien no poder dejar de mirar a su amiga, pero trataba de no pensar demasiado en eso.

Suspiró molesta consigo misma y quitó los ojos del vidrio para volver a concentrarse en el libro de historia. Se suponía que debía estar contestando un cuestionario bastante largo acerca de  la revolución industrial, pero Jazmín se sentía más perdida que nunca.

_Septiembre_

 “Dale, boluda, tenés que responder”, le insistió Flor.

“A ver, decime otra vez mis opciones”.

“Te las dije como tres mil veces, nena, hoy estás con la cabeza en cualquiera”, se quejó Flor, pero con cariño. “Justin Bieber, Harry Styles y Tato Quattordio”.

_¿Qué carajo era un Tato Quattordio?_

Jazmín prefirió no preguntar. “Bueno, matar Justin Bieber”, empezó. Después de todo, el pibe tenía cada vez más pinta de ser el tipo de chico que te querría matar a vos primero. Mejor ganarle de mano. “Casarme Harry Styles”, continuó, dubitativa. Aunque se lo veía relajado, tal vez podrían tener uno de esos matrimonios donde cada uno hacía la tuya. “Bueno, y besar la última opción”, dijo con una risa forzada.

Realmente no quería besar a ninguno.

O a nadie. Sabía que estaba en una edad donde eso debería ser lo único en su cabeza. Pero simplemente no le pasaba.

“Si, yo elegiría igual”.

“Que copiona que sos, eh”.

“Andá”, le respondió Flor y la golpeó con uno de los muchos almohadones que Jaz tenía sobre su cama. “Igual mientras no copiemos nuestros gustos en la vida real”. Jazmín lo dudaba. Flor comenzó a guardar sus libros en la mochila. “Che, ¿a vos no te gusta ninguno de los chicos del cole?”

“¿A mí?”

“Si, ¿con quién más estoy hablando? Matías R. re gusta de vos”, le informó, así como quien no quiere la cosa.

“¿Matías R. cuál es?”

“El que es amigo de Dani, el que juega al básquet”.

“Ah, si, si, sé cuál es. Creo que jamás me dirigió la palabra”.

“Es tímido”, contestó Flor inmediatamente. “Dani quería que te dijera a vos para que vayamos los cuatro juntos al cumple de Lolita”.

“No me dijiste nada”.

“No”.

“¿Por qué?”

“No, es que Mati es lo más, pero me pareció que ni ahí va para vos, ¿no? Como que es así todo…no sé. Como que te veo con alguien así más interesante”.

“¿Si?”

“¿A vos no te parece? ¿Te gusta Matías R.?”

“Cero. No me gusta nada”.

“Entonces hice bien en no decirte nada”, afirmó, solo con un tinte de pregunta.

“Supongo que sí”, concedió. Todo el tema le generaba a Jazmín una curiosidad que la empujó a preguntar: “¿Con quién me ves vos? Onda, que tipo de persona y eso”.

Flor cerró su mochila y miró el techo. “Uff, pregunta difícil. No sé, onda ninguno de los pibes del colegio me parecen como para vos, ¿viste? Como que son re monotemáticos y no sé. _Hmm_. Alguien más canchero. Alguien que te haga reír, vos sos medio malhumorada”, le dijo entre risas.

“Si, puede ser”, respondió Jazmín.

“Alguien que sea un desafío pero no en el sentido que sea una persona difícil”.

“Entiendo, sí”.

“Igual obvio si querés salir con algunos de los chicos del colegio yo te voy a hacer la gamba, olvidate. _Hmm_ ”.

“Igual no creo”, le dijo con rapidez. Era la verdad.

“Bueno, mejor igual”, agregó Flor.

“¿Por qué mejor?”

“Nada, viste que cuando uno se pone de novia como que hace medio bomba de humo”.

“Vos estás de novia y no me parece”.

“Bueno, si, puede ser. No sé. Re egoísta, ¿no? Es que voy a tener que compartir mi tiempo con vos con algún chabón _pajero_ ”, dijo y se paró, mochila en hombro.

“Bueno”, empezó Jazmín, “en algún momento, puede que pase. Que me ponga de novia, digo”.

“Si, ya sé, pero no pensemos en eso ahora”, agregó Flor, saliendo de su habitación y dejando a Jazmín un tanto confundida.

*

Flor estaba llena de tics. Jazmín nunca la había visto así, tan atacada. No sabía bien que hacer, pero necesitaba estar a la altura. Después de todo, Flor había acudido a ella en ese momento. La guió hasta su habitación con una mano en la espalda, apenas tocándola. Cuando entraron, Jazmín cerró la puerta con llave y eso fue suficiente para que Flor se lanzara hacía sus brazos.

La agarró con fuerza, tratando de que su propio cuerpo funcionara como un amortiguador, esperando que por alguna razón sus brazos lograran traerle algo de tranquilidad. Flor lloraba ahora, y Jazmín podía sentir a su cuerpo absorber toda la angustia. Le partía el alma.

No sabía cuánto pasaron así, abrazadas y con las respiraciones agitadas y con Flor llorando y moviéndose nerviosa contra ella. A Jazmín le apreció una eternidad, una injusticia que Florencia debiera pasar por algo de ese estilo.

Cuando se calmó un poco, y las lágrimas parecieron secarse en sus ojos, Flor la soltó a Jazmín y se fue a sentar a su cama. Jazmín la siguió y esperó a que su amiga estuviese lista para hablar.

“Fueron los pelotudos de 6°A”, comenzó. “Se me escapó una puteada en la biblioteca y me empezaron a re joder”. Jazmín suspiró, apenada y embroncada, y tomó la mano de Flor entre las suyas.

“Esos pibes son…ni siquiera son pelotudos. Deben tener vidas re tristes. Esa gente que piensa toda su vida que el viaje a Bariloche fue lo más fantástico que les pasó. Mañana los voy a agarrar…”

“No, no, no”, le dijo Flor, apoyando su mano libre también sobre lo que ahora era una montaña de dedos intercalados. “No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa”.

“No me voy a meter en problemas, Flor”.

“De verdad, por favor, prométeme que no les vas a decir nada . _Hmm_ ”, le pidió, con un tono desesperado y tensándose de hombros una vez más. Jazmín jamás quería ser la razón por la cual Florencia se pusiera así.

“Ok, listo. No hago nada, posta”, le prometió.

“Hacía un montón que no me pasaba, igual, que me jodan así. Yo siento que desde que sos mi amiga les da más miedo decirme algo”, le confesó. Jazmín le regaló una sonrisa tierna. “O capaz me parece a mí, nada más. No sé, es que cuando estoy con vos como que todo lo demás medio me chupa un huevo”, dijo.

Jazmín la buscó con la mirada, entre sorprendida y algo más, pero Flor parecía haberse avergonzado, porque miró el acolchado, y sus mejillas se pintaron de un rojo profundo. A Jazmín el corazón le dio un vuelco que la dejó en silencio. Era lo más lindo que alguien le había dicho jamás.

De repente se sentía un poco abrumada, y con una necesidad que no podía identificar del todo, pero que la hacía querer tocar a Flor, olerla, sentirla contra ella. La hacía querer cosas que nunca antes había querido. Que nunca antes había siquiera pensado.

“Igual perdón por caerte así”.

“No, no”, se apuró a decirle, “jamás me tenés que pedir perdón por esto. Nunca”.

“Gracias”.

“Y tampoco me tenés que agradecer”.

“Uff, ¿pero entonces que tengo permitido hacer?” le preguntó, volviendo a tener ese candor en la voz que le era mucho más propio.

_Todo lo que quieras_ , pensó Jazmín, y le bajó la mirada, por miedo a que su amiga pudiera leerla. Se rió, algo incómoda, tratando de ocultar esa mezcla de sensaciones que ahora sentía. “¿Te sentís mejor?”, preguntó, saliendo de la situación.

“Si, mucho”.

“¿Querés que tomemos algo?”

“Dale”, le contestó Flor. Jazmín se paró de la cama y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando sintió la mano de Flor en su hombro. La chica la dio vuelta y la abrazo. “Gracias, aunque no quieras que te lo diga”, le susurró.

“No es nada”, respondió Jazmín, y se vio envuelta otra vez por el perfume de Flor.

Que era diferente.

“¿Estás usando otro perfume?” se le escapó mientras se separaban.

“Si”, respondió Flor. “¿No te gusta?”

“Me encanta”, admitió, olvidándose por completo de aplicar algún tipo de filtro.

Flor bajó la cabeza, pero Jazmín podía espiar una pequeña sonrisa. “No, es que como me dijiste que el otro te daba un poco de estornudos…nada, no te quería hacer mal ni nada. Y eso”.

Jazmín pensó que se iba a morir de ternura. De ternura y de algo más que cada vez se le presentaba con mayor claridad. “Ah”.

“Si”, le dijo, todavía sin mirarla. “Bueno, ¿vamos?”

“Vamos, si, vamos”.

_Octubre_

El novio de Flor la había vuelto a dejar plantada.

A Jazmín no le molestaba, en sí, el hecho de que eso significara que Flor había decidido instalarse en su casa por el resto de la tarde. Lo que le molestaba, y que ya era una reacción repetida, porque Daniel solía hacer cosas como esas, era el poco respeto que el chico mostraba por Flor.

Había llegado a un punto en donde le costaba esconderlo. Estaba segura de que Flor lo había notado, por lo cual trataba de quejarse lo menos posible acerca de su novio frente a ella, pero fallaba en casi todas las oportunidades. Y Jazmín trataba de no pensar en eso, porque sabía que meterse solo traería problemas.

“Che, ¿querés que pidamos una pizza?”

“¿Podés creer que ahora Dani me manda un mensaje diciendo que se desocupó y si quiero ir a comer?” Si, Jazmín lo podía creer. “Ni pienso ir. Si se cree que puede subir todas esas historias a instagram jodiendo con los boludos de los amigos y ahora me va a tener a mí esperando como una pelotuda entonces está loco”.

“Si querés ir, anda. Y si no, no vas y punto. Fácil”, le respondió Jazmín, sin poder ocultar el tono molesto de su voz. Era simplemente así de fácil.

“¿Estás enojada?”

“No, ¿por qué voy a estar enojada?”

“Me hablaste medio para el orto, boluda”.

“Te hablé normal, Flor. ¿Pero qué más querés que te diga? ¿No tenemos caso siempre la misma conversación?”

“Ay, bueno, discúlpame, no sabía que hablar conmigo te aburría tanto”.

“Ahora estás diciendo cualquiera. No dije eso”.

“Pero si siempre tenemos la misma conversación, entonces eso quiere decir que te aburro. Si no, no dirías nada”, le dijo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos con fuerza. Jazmín amagó a tomarla de la mano, pero Flor se corrió.

“No me aburrís vos. Me aburre todo este asunto de Dani”, le dijo. “Que sí, que no, que qué se piensa, que si él esto, que si vos lo otro…”

“Ya sé que no te lo bancas mucho a Dani, pero….”

“Dani me chupa un huevo, Flor. Literal. Me molesta….” empezó, pero se cortó a sí misma.

“No, dale, decime que te molesta. Hoy estoy descubriendo bocha de cosas, ¿viste? Que te aburro, que…”

“Me molesta que te trate tan para el orto, eso me molesta. Y que vos no te des cuenta de que no te mereces eso. Que te mereces alguien que esté loco por vos porque sos tan increíble y tan buena y la persona más divertida que conocí en mi vida. Me molesta sobre todo que vos pienses que Dani es lo máximo a lo que podes aspirar. Y ya sé que no tengo derecho a decirte nada de esto, pero bueno, ahí está”.

Se quedaron en silencio, entonces, y Jazmín podía sentir la molestia subirle por todo el cuerpo. No podía leer lo que le pasaba a Flor, y tampoco sabía si tenía ganas.

“Va a ser mejor que me vaya”, le dijo simplemente su amiga, unos segundos después.

“Bueno”, respondió Jazmín, mientras agarraba las llaves de la mesa para ir a abrirle.

Iba a ser lo mejor.

*

“Si seguís golpeando así te vas a lastimas”, le advirtió Javo desde su lugar detrás de la bolsa. En cualquier otro momento, a Jazmín le hubiera generado mucha ternura el tono de voz de su amigo. Pero hoy estaba re caliente, y no quería otra cosa que golpear esa bolsa hasta que le ardieran las manos. Así que lo hizo, le pegó con fuerza y sin tener en cuenta las técnicas que había aprendido durante varios meses.

“Dale, boluda”, volvió a hablar Javo, “¿qué te pasa?”

“¿Qué te importa qué me pasa?”, le dijo, descargando también en sus palabras la bronca que sentía recorrerle el cuerpo. Pareció que ese ataque venenoso fue demasiado para Javo, porque corrió la bolsa de box y Jazmín le terminó pegando al aire.

“Así no”, le dijo Javo, con un tono firme que solo recordaba haberle escuchado usar la primera vez que se habían conocido. La miraba seria y con su cabeza gesticuló para que se sentaran contra el banquito de la pared. “Si te vas a lastimar, no”, advirtió. “Me podés decir que te pasa o te puedo mandar para tu casa a la lección de violín o lo que sea que no estás haciendo cuando te escapás para venir acá”.

“No creo que puedas ayudarme”.

“Seguramente no pueda ayudarte. Pero te vas a sentir mejor, te lo prometo”.

“Es que ni sé bien que es lo que me pasa”.

“Bueno, empezá por donde puedas y de ahí vemos”.

 “Me peleé con una amiga”.

“Uh”.

“En realidad, no. En realidad, no es que me peleé. Pero le dije algunas cosas sobre el novio que no estuvieron buenas”.

“¿Qué le dijiste?”

“Básicamente que era un pelotudo”.

“¿Y lo es?”

“El rey de los pelotudos”.

Javo se rió fuerte. “¿Y el problema cuál es entonces?”

“Que es el novio. ¿Quién me manda a mí a meterme?”

“Bueno, sos la amiga. No está mal que le digas”.

“Igual. No tendría que haber dicho nada, pero no sé, como que exploté”.

“¿Y por qué explotaste?”

“Porque no entiendo, te juro. Este pibe es un tarado, un tibio. Ella se merece algo mejor. Se merece una persona que la vea, que la respete, que se dé cuenta de todas las cosas maravillosas que tiene y que la acompañe, no que la tire para atrás. Una persona que entienda de verdad todo lo lindo que es Flor, ¿entendés?”

“Si”, afirmó Javo.

“Y además…” comenzó Jazmín, pero se frenó de golpe.

“¿Además qué?” la ayudó Javo.

“Además, a veces pienso que capaz esa persona podría ser yo”, admitió con la voz temblorosa. Siguió mirando el piso, sin atreverse a mirarlo a Javo. Sintió a su amigo moverse para sentarse un poquito más cerca de ella.

“Y capaz lo seas”, le dijo, con la voz más suave de lo que jamás la había sentido Jazmín. Eso hizo que girara la cabeza para mirarlo bruscamente. Buscó algo en sus ojos pero no pareció hallarlo.

“No sé si me estás entendiendo bien lo que quiero decir”.

“Te entiendo”, confirmó Javo. “Te entiendo perfectamente”.

Jazmín volvió la vista al piso, sintiéndose de alguna manera más nerviosa que antes. La cabeza le daba vueltas y una sensación de nauseas le invadió el cuerpo. “Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta”. Javo no le dijo nada, pero pasó el brazo por las hombros de Jazmín y la abrazó de costado.

“Yo creo que todo va a estar bien”, le dijo simplemente su amigo.

“Gracias”.

“No me tenés que agradecer. ¿Querés que te alcance hasta tu casa?”

“¿Y que mi papá me vea llegando en moto con un pibe más grande? Por supuesto”.

Ambos se rieron y por un momento, Jazmín se sintió mejor.

*

No fue su papá quien la vio llegar con Javo, al fin y al cabo. Flor la esperaba en los escalones de entrada de su casa, aunque daba la impresión de querer estar en cualquier lado menos allí. Jazmín se despidió de Javo con un beso en su hombro y una palmadita en el casco, indicándole que podía seguir viaje.

Se acercó a Flor con lentitud, tratando en vano de hacer durar más el recorrido. Le sonrió con los nervios de lo que había pasado el día interior y la ansiedad de lo que ahora sabía le estaba pasando. Flor chasqueaba los dedos con cierta violencia, y Jazmín ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber que nada bueno podía venir de eso.

“Cualquiera que no te avisé que venía, es que no estabas en línea desde temprano y me preocupé pero se ve que fue _al pedo_ porque seguro estabas con el musculoso ese _meta matraca_. Así que me voy, sorry por venir, re cualquiera, perdón”.

“Flor”, la cortó Jazmín al tiempo que la agarraba de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera. No fue electricidad lo que sintió al tocarla, sino una calidez suave que fue a ubicarse a lo largo de su cuerpo y que era tanto reconfortante como enervante. “¿No querés pasar un ratito?”

“No te quiero molestar”.

“Jamás me molestas. Además, me gustaría hablar acerca de lo que pasó ayer. Me quedé mal”.

“Yo también me quedé mal”.

Jazmín enseguida se sintió culpable, pero no perdió tiempo en dirigirse a la puerta para abrir y dejar pasar a Flor. “¿Qué tomás? ¿Té? ¿Chocolatada?”

“Una chocolatada, dale, pero si vos tomás algo, eh”.

“Dos chocolatadas, entonces”.

Jazmín se mantuvo ocupada preparando la merienda, buscando algo rico para compartir con Flor y pensando en cómo encarar la conversación.

“Perdón por lo que te dije ayer”.

“A mí no me dijiste nada, en realidad”.

“No, supongo que no. A Dani. Pero te pido disculpas por lo que le dije a él”.

“¿De verdad pensás eso?”

Y Jazmín no sabía qué decir. No valía la pena mentir, sería más difícil explicar eso. Tampoco quería seguir embarrándola, pero no había otra opción que ser honesta. “Mira, Flor. Yo nunca quiero hacerte sentir mal. Pero sí, pienso eso. No es que me cae mal Dani, es que no me gustan ciertas cosas…”

“No”, la cortó Flor, tajante. “De mí. ¿Pensás eso que dijiste de mi?”

“Obvio”, le contestó Jazmín, sin titubear, y haciendo el esfuerzo de mantenerle la mirada.

“Nadie piensa eso de mí”.

“No digas eso…”

“Es verdad”.

“Ojalá pudieras ver, Flor, todo lo lindo que generas. Ojalá tuviera alguna forma de mostrarte, de que lo puedas entender. Mientras tanto, te lo voy a repetir hasta el cansancio”.

“¿Por qué sos así conmigo?”

“Porque somos amigas”, le respondió. Y por primera vez, Jazmín sintió que tal vez no era la palabra que realmente quería usar. Pero no la dejó con sabor a poco. Todo lo contrario, le lleno todo el cuerpo de algo lindo, esa sensación extraña y cálida que ya asociaba con Florencia Estrella. Una sensación que la ocupaba entera, pero que le dejaba también espacio para más.

“Al final yo tenía razón”, le dijo Flor, jugando con una cucharita. “Te ibas a poner de novia con un pibe que no fuera del colegio”, le dijo, y había algo en su tono de voz que era tentativo, como si estuviera tratando de ver donde estaban paradas.

“Javo no es mi novio”, le respondió.

“Bueno, tu chongo, lo que sea”, le dijo Flor, revoleando sus ojos.

“Tampoco. Es mi amigo, nada más”.

“¿Qué? ¿No gusta de vos? Es un boludo”.

“No gusta de mí y yo no gusto de él. Solo somos amigos. Es como un hermano mayor”, le aclaró, sintiéndose halagada por la atención que Flor le estaba poniendo al tema.

“Ah”, respondió, tomando un sorbo de su chocolatada. “Mejor, igual”.

“¿Por qué mejor?”

“Como que no te veo con este pibe. Es de los que te hacen sufrir. Igual sorry que me meta, pero igual si no te gusta no pasa nada”.

Jazmín dejó escapar una risa. “Al final, ningún chico te conforma para mí”.

“No, no es que no me conforman, es que...a vos no te conforman. Si no te conforman a vos, no me van a conformar a mí, ¿no?”

“Claro”, le dijo Jazmín, prestándole atención a su propia bebida. Pero se quedó pensando el resto del día.

*

“Amo este tema”.

“Yo también”.

“Me hace acordar a cuando era chica”.

“Claro, cierto que ahora tenés 42 años de aportes jubilatorios y todo eso”.

“Callate, _boluda_ ”.

Jazmín se rió y Flor la siguió, no sin antes golpearla cariñosamente en el brazo. Estaban acostadas en la cama de Jazmín, mirando el techo y escuchando una playlist que Flor le había prometido estaba llena de _temazos_.

“¿No te tendrías que ir yendo?” le preguntó Jazmín, muy a su pesar.

“Ah, bueno, ya me estás re echando”.

“Noo”, se apuró a contestar Jazmín. “¿Pero no te ves con Dani? Vas a llegar tarde”.

“Si. Si, no sé. Capaz le decía de verlo mañana directamente”. Jazmín dudó en que contestar. No quería meterse más en esa relación. No quería que Flor se fuera. No quería que Flor sintiera que tenía que quedarse con ella. “Ya igual se hizo medio tarde. Si”, afirmó Florencia incorporándose en la cama y agarrando su celular. “Le voy a decir que nos veamos mañana”.

“Bueno, si vos querés…”

“Si, me quiero…quedar acá, escuchando música con vos y charlando y eso”.

Bueno.

_Noviembre_

La película que estaba mirando Jazmín era aburridísima. Pero si la había empezado a ver, tenía también que terminarla. Era una de esas cosas que no podía controlar. El rubio seguía hablando y hablando en la pantalla y a Jazmín no podía importarle menos. Era obvio lo que iba a pasar al final. Porque el chico era un celoso que no la apreciaba, pero igual iban a encontrarle la vuelta para que la protagonista terminara enamorada de él.

Bufó, molesta consigo misma por haber elegido tan mal.

Su celular le sonó desde donde estaba apoyado en la mesita de luz. Jazmín lo tomó con distracción, esperando que fuera Javo mandándole algún meme que recién ahora estaba descubriendo. Pero era Flor.

_Estoy en la puerta, me abrís?_

“Si”, contestó Jazmín en voz alta, demasiado sorprendida por la visita sorpresa como para darse cuenta de que Flor no podía escucharla. “Que boluda”, se dijo cuando ya estaba a medio camino de bajar las escaleras, y le contestó a Flor con un simple _voy_.

“Hey, ¿qué pasó?” le preguntó en voz baja apenas abrió la puerta.

“¿Caigo en mal momento?”

“No, no”, se apuró a aclarar Jazmín. “Es solo que no te esperaba. Pensé que ibas a esa fiesta”.

“Fui. Pero  me volví”, le respondió simplemente Flor.

“Vení, pasá, no hagas mucho ruido que mi viejo ya está durmiendo”.

Subieron a la habitación de Jazmín sin hacer ruido, y la propia Jazmín se encargó de cerrar la puerta con llave. Por las dudas. “¿Todo bien?”

“Si, perdón que vine. Pero es que fui a la fiesta porque Carla me re insistió pero era un bodrio. Estoy harta de la gente del colegio”.

“¿Pero pasó algo?” le preguntó Jazmín mientras se sentaba en la cama, invitando con un gesto de la mano a que Flor se sentara junto a ella.

“No, nada. Es que me aburren un montón, ¿viste?”

“Si, te entiendo”.

“Hiciste bien en no ir. Te ahorraste lookearte toda para pasarla re mal”.

“No digas así”, le dijo, permitiéndose mirarla con un poco más de atención. La piel le brillaba a Flor, era una locura que Jazmín no podía entender. “Estás muy linda”, le dijo, no sabiendo si debería o no decirlo.

Flor se puso toda colorada, pero no dejó de mirarla. “Vos también estás muy linda”, respondió, terminando de crear por completo una tensión insoportable.

“Estoy en pijama”, le retrucó Jazmín, en un susurro.

“No seas una de esas chicas”.

“¿Qué chicas?”

Flor revoleó los ojos, agregándole un poco de liviandad a toda la conversación. “Dale, de esas que saben que son lindas y se hacen las que no”.

“Yo no me hago nada. No pienso en eso”.

“Dale”.

“Y vos no seas así”.

“No soy nada”.

“Si, sos hermosa y no te das cuenta”, le dijo, y no pudo evitar la tristeza que se coló en sus palabras. Flor la miró con los ojos grandes, todavía en sus mejillas un tono rosado.

“Es raro esto”, respondió Flor, bajando la voz aún más.

“¿Qué?”

“Que estemos teniendo esta conversación”.

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque no sé. No tengo conversaciones así con otras amigas. ¿Vos sí?”

“No sé…” comenzó, un poco aturdida con todo.

“Corté con Dani”, la interrumpió Flor. Se paró, y comenzó a caminar por la habitación con una energía nerviosa que se le marcaba en cada musculo de su cuerpo. Jazmín también se paró, pero se quedó en su lugar.

“¿Hoy?”

“Hace como diez días”.

Jazmín negó con la cabeza, confundía. “¿Hace diez días? No me dijiste nada”.

“No”, le confirmó su amiga y se volvió a sentar. Jazmín la siguió. “No sé porqué no te lo dije. Capaz porque si no sabes que ya no tengo novio es como si todavía lo tuviera”.

“No entiendo”.

“Yo tampoco. Pero no estoy loca, ¿no?”

Jazmín se quedó callada. ¿Estaban por hablar de lo que ella creía que estaban por hablar? De repente estaba asustada y ansiosa y por sobre todo, demasiado ilusionada. “No estás loca”.

Flor suspiró, aliviada. “No me gusta estar con nadie como me gusta estar con vos”.

“A mí tampoco”, contestó Jazmín casi de manera automática.

“Y no, no sé qué significa”.

“Yo tampoco sabía”.

“¿Y ahora sabés?”

Y ahora sabía, sí. La verdad era que Jazmín ya no tenía ni una duda en todo su cuerpo. Porque le gustaba Flor. Y era algo que la mantenía despierta la mayoría de las noches. Flor esperaba, atenta, una respuesta. Jazmín inhaló, buscando que la valentía entre a su cuerpo. “Ahora…”

Pero Flor la interrumpió uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un movimiento inesperado y brusco y completamente maravilloso. Duró lo que un suspiro y se separaron con un ruido. “Pienso todo el tiempo en cómo sería besarte…” comenzó Flor y Jazmín puso sus manos en su cara para volver a unir sus labios.

Flor la tomó del cuello y así como un segundo antes había estado hablando entre dudas e incertidumbres ahora se besaban con una certeza que no dejaba espacio para nada más. Con unas ganas que Jazmín sentía desde hacía tiempo, desde que la había conocido, si realmente se ponía a pensar.

Los labios de Flor estaban pegajosos por el labial barato y Jazmín los probó con la punta de la lengua. El aliento caliente se mezclaba entre ambas y Flor se separó apenas. “Yo también pienso en besarte todo el tiempo”, le dijo Jazmín y Flor volvió a besarla, bajando sus manos hasta que se apoyaban en sus hombros.

Se besaban con tantas ganas que estaban a destiempo, con la ansiedad de querer más y no terminar de entender nada. “¿Alguna vez habías besado a una chica?” le preguntó Flor entre besos cortos.

“No”, le contestó Jazmín.

“¿Alguna vez habías querido hacerlo?”

“No sé”, le dijo, porque realmente no lo sabía. Flor había despertado en ella algo que siempre había estado, latente. “Nunca había querido besar a un chico”, le confesó, porque eso si lo sabía, de esto estaba segura.

“Besas muy lindo”, le dijo Flor y la mordió apenas, suavecito, antes de volver a besarla. Jazmín buscó hundir una de sus manos en el pelo de Flor, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran en esa suavidad increíble.

“Para”, le pidió Flor de golpe, separándose y poniendo más distancia entre ellas. Jazmín dejó de tocarla.

“Perdón, perdóname”, le dijo.

“No, no, no, perdón no”, respondió Flor, buscando una de sus manos. “Estoy un poco nerviosa”.

“Yo también”.

Flor se rió. Estaba muy hermosa.

“Yo tampoco nunca había besado a una chica. Es la primera vez que quiero hacerlo”.

“Me alegro”, le dijo, permitiéndose expresar un poco de la felicidad que había comenzado a sentir. Se quedaron en silencio, sentadas en la cama, mientras de fondo el rubio era rechazado por la protagonista. La noche no se estaba dando como Jazmín había pensado.

 “Debería irme”.

“Si. Obvio, si. Ya es medio tarde”, coincidió Jazmín.

“O capaz me puedo quedar a dormir acá”, dijo Flor con tanta rapidez que Jazmín tardó varios segundos en entenderla. “Para no tomarme un taxi a esta hora que es tarde y eso. Si vos queres”.

“Si. Quiero”.

“Bueno. Me quedo entonces”, le dijo Flor.

“¿Querés que…?”

“Es re grande tu cama”, la cortó Flor, chasqueando los dedos. “A mí no me molesta compartir”.

“A mí tampoco”.

Se sonrieron y Jazmín sintió a su corazón latir más fuerte que nunca. Todavía no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. “Me saco”, dijo Flor, indicando sus pantalones.

“Bueno”, contestó Jazmín, sintiendo que la cara le ardía. Se metió a la cama sin dejar de mirar al frente, evitando cualquier contacto visual con Flor. Se acostó mirando al techo y se quedó allí, congelada en su lugar. Unos instantes más tarde sintió las sabanas moverse y antes de que pudiera analizar algo más, Flor ya estaba a su lado.

“¿Querés que apague la tele?”

“No, está bien. Me gusta así como el ruido de fondo” le dijo y movió el hombro de una manera que Jazmín ya conocía.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó, girando la cabeza para poder mirarla.

“Un poco tensa”.

“Si”, dijo Jazmín y se rió bajito. “Tendríamos que relajar un poquito”, sugirió. Flor asintió y entonces Jazmín la vio moverse para ponerse de costado. Hizo lo mismo y, cuando se había acomodado, sintió una pierna de Flor buscar las suyas. Dejó escapar aire por la boca y se arrimó más a Florencia.

“Ahí está un poco mejor”.

“Si”, respondió Jazmín y, sintiéndose alentada, se acercó a Flor hasta dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, ambas se echaron a reír.

“Podes venir más cerca, si querés”, le propuso Flor.

“Quiero”, le dijo. Se acercó y colocó un brazo sobre la cintura de Flor, llevándola más cerca de ella. “No puedo creer que te cambiaste el perfume por mí”, le dijo Jazmín, porque lo tenía atragantado desde siempre.

“Haría un montón de cosas yo por vos”. Jazmín cerró los ojos y respiró.

“Te quiero”, le dijo, por primera vez.

“Yo también”.

Y lo sellaron con un beso.

*

Alguien estaba caminando en su habitación. Jazmín se movió entre las sabanas y abrió los ojos.

Flor.

Claro. Porque Flor se había quedado a dormir con ella. Se habían besado y después se había  quedado a dormir con ella.

Ahora caminaba de acá para allá, nerviosa, tensa. Vestida y con el maquillaje que había llevado la noche anterior corrido. “Flor…” le dijo Jazmín, con la voz llena de sueño.

“Creo que es mejor que me vaya”, respondió Flor. Jazmín miró la hora en la tele. Todavía no eran las siete.

“No hace falta…”

“Estoy un poco asustada”.

“Ya sé…”

“Es nuevo para mí…”

“Para mí también. Capaz no tanto, porque capaz es algo que me viene pasando hace un tiempo a mí, pero igual sí”, trató de explicarle Jazmín, todavía no del todo presente en el mundo de los despiertos.

“Ya sé. Pero necesito un poquito de tiempo. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que te dije anoche ni de los besos ni nada. Pero siento que me está por agarrar un ataque y te juro que no tiene que ver con vos pero necesito unos días _concha_ ”.

Jazmín se la quedó mirando. “Dejame que te ayude”, le dijo.

“Es que no me podés ayudar. _Hmm_. Unos días, nada más Jaz”, le dijo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. “No me arrepiento de nada”, le dijo antes de dejar a Jazmín todavía clavada en la cama, sin saber realmente lo que acababa de pasar.

_Diciembre_

Unos días se convirtieron en trece y contando.

Flor no la evitaba. La saludaba todas las mañanas cuando la veía en el colegio y le hacía algún gesto con la cabeza cada vez que se veían en los recreos. Pero no se acercaba para charlar, ni le mandaba mensajes, ni caía a su casa de improviso con alguna excusa media floja de papeles para poder merendar con ella.

(Y recién ahora Jazmín se había dado cuenta de que eran, efectivamente, excusas. Siempre sentía que estaba un poquito tarde).

A Jazmín la desesperaba, no saber en que estaba pensando Flor, o que sentía. Pero tampoco quería abrumarla. Y era claro que Flor no quería tenerla cerca, por lo menos por ahora. Le dolía tanto como le angustiaba, toda la situación, y en más de una ocasión se había plantado simplemente dirigirse a la casa de Flor y sentarla para que pudieran hablar y terminar con todo este drama.

Pero la verdad era que Jazmín estaba aterrorizada de perderla.

A ella misma le había costado en un principio identificar lo que sentía por Flor. Hacerlo pasar por todos esos filtros extraños que se había impuesto con el objetivo de que la pura verdad decantara. E incluso así, había una parte de ella que siempre lo había sospechado. Que lo había sabido.

Entendía que Flor necesitara espacio para pensar.

Pasaba la mayor parte de sus tardes con Javo, quien notaba que algo andaba mal con ella, y se dedicaba a encontrar millones de actividades para que hicieran juntos, desde cursos de cocina (que ambos habían descubierto disfrutaban en demasía), hasta tutoriales de YouTube que les enseñaban a hacer origami.

Ese miércoles el aire estaba pegajoso y pesado, y Jazmín volvía caminando desde el colegio, después de haber tenido una clase de gimnasia poco estimulante. La caminata se le había hecho más larga que de costumbre, tal vez porque hoy estaba definitivamente de mal humor, o tal vez por el saber que Javo no iba a poder pasar la tarde con ella en lo que se sentía como la primera vez en años.

El día no parecía guardar ya ninguna sorpresa para Jazmín, por lo que encontrarse a Flor sentada en las escaleras de la puerta de su casa la hicieron pegarse el susto más lindo de su vida.

“Hola”, le dijo Flor, parándose y completamente hermosa.

“Hola”, respondió Jazmín. por algunos segundos solo se quedaron así, mirándose con atención.

“Quería saber si querías merendar conmigo”, le dijo Flor finalmente.

Jazmín dejó que la sonrisa creciera en su rostro despacito. “Obvio que quiero”, le contestó.

Siempre.

_Febrero_

“Mitosis es…” dijo Jazmín contra los labios de Flor, que parecía empecinada en no querer estudiar nada. En cambio, la apretó más contra la puerta de la habitación de Jazmín, cerrada con llave aunque estaban solas en la casa.

Jazmín dejó escapar un suspiro, entre resignada y alentada a besarla más fuerte. Entonces lo hizo, tomando la cara de Flor entre sus manos. Se permitió continuar con el beso por varios minutos más antes de volver a hablar.

“Flor, mañana rendís…”

“Ya sé”, le dijo Flor molesta, antes de alejarse por completo de su boca para ubicar sus labios contra su cuello. Jaz dejó escapar un sonido que traicionaba el tono centrado que quería darle a sus palabras.

“Entonces…”

“Mitosis es la división celular propiamente dicha, que produce dos células hijas genéticamente idénticas entre sí”, dijo Flor contra la piel sensible del cuello de Jazmín, dejando después dos besos de lo más mojados.

Jazmín la tomó del cuello y la ubicó justo frente a ella, para poder mirarla a los ojos. “¡Si!” festejó.

“Ya sé todo. ¿Podemos chapar un ratito más ahora?”

Y Jazmín no podía decirle que no a eso.

No volvieron a estudiar por el resto del día.

Y Flor aprobó.


	2. Desnuda

_lunes 10 de septiembre_

Florencia no sabe porque siente tanta vergüenza.

No es ella, después de todo, quien está posando desnuda para un grupo de diez personas desconocidas, que no dejan de mirarla tratando de retratar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su cuerpo. Siente sus mejillas arder y las manos le tiemblan. Sin embargo, la chica parece estar muy tranquila, y Flor realmente la admira, porque sabe que jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.

No pensó cuando se anotó a esta clase que una de las lecciones abarcaría el cuerpo humano, pero entiende ahora que fue poco previsora, porque, ¿cómo dejar algo así afuera de la curricula? No le incómoda la desnudez en sí, cree,  pero no puede dejar de pensar en que la corriente de aire que se mete por la ventana que está rota y jamás puede ser cerrada del todo debe estar causándole a la chica mínimo una molestia que debería ser evitada.

El rostro de la chica no traiciona nada de eso, y una parte de Flor recuerda que al presentarla, la profesora les había dicho que Jazmín, porque ese era su nombre, tenía bastante experiencia posando para sus clases. Está tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que no se da cuenta que ha avanzado bastante en su retrato.

Para su propia sorpresa, está bastante conforme con lo hecho hasta ahora. La sonrisa se le ensancha en el rostro, porque Flor es, sobre todo, demasiado exigente consigo misma, y cuando levanta la cabeza, su mirada choca con la de Jazmín, que le regala una sonrisa alentadora que a Flor le devuelve un poquito de la vergüenza que sentía hasta hace un rato.

El resto de la hora se le pasa volando después de eso. La profesora los saluda, indicándoles que se continuará con el retrato en la clase del jueves. Jazmín toma la bata con la que entró y se la pone sobre el cuerpo, cubriéndose ahora por completo. Se pasa las manos por los brazos varias veces y Flor confirma su teoría: tenía frío. Se queda pensando en eso y golpea su mochila, que se encuentra en el taburete que hasta hace un rato estuvo usando, y tira todos los contenidos de la misma al piso.

La clase se vacía mientras Flor junta sus cosas, hasta que solo queda Jazmín, mirando su teléfono mientras junta sus propias cosas. Flor quiere acercarse y decirle algo. Agradecerle, más que nada. Pero tiene miedo de largar una puteada y la verdad es que hoy viene tan bien, que no quiere romper la racha. La chica se dirige hacia la puerta y, justo antes de salir,  Flor la ve darse vuelta para mirarla a ella.

“Chau, buenas noches”, se despide, y asiente con la cabeza.

“Chau”, le responde Flor. Y luego ella misma comienza su camino hacia la salida.

_martes 11 de septiembre_

“¿Y cómo vienen esas clases de arte, Florcita?” le pregunta su papá. Y haya sido su intención o no, Flor no puede evitar notar el tono condescendiente que usa su padre. Parece que Virginia también lo nota, porque se apura a intervenir antes de que Flor pueda contestar.

“Tendrías que mostrarle a Mario”, dice su hermana, marcando con fuerza el nombre de su padre en esa manera que siempre usa cuando está molesta con él. “Flor es muy buena”.

“No lo dudo”, dice su papá, ahora cambiando el tono mientras unta una tostada con esa mermelada que a Flor le da alergia. “Me encantaría ver lo que estás haciendo, Florcita”.

“Sí, bueno, no estoy lista para que todos vean mi trabajo. Me falta todavía para estar cómoda con eso. _Hmm_ ”.

“Pero si vos sos talentosísima, Flor”, le dice su papá y Flor se golpea el pecho. Porque sabe que su papá está intentando ayudar, pero todavía no entiende, no realmente, que no es así como la va a ayudar. Virginia vuelve a intervenir y la conversación cambia, se mete por otros recovecos que a Flor no la incomodan tanto, pero que ya tampoco le importan.

El desayuno se pasa así, entre otras charlas de las cuales Flor participa pero no inicia.

_viernes 14 de septiembre_

Flor tuvo que faltar a la clase del jueves.

Se quiere matar, porque hasta ahora no había faltado a ninguna clase. Y pese a su reticencia a empezar, a involucrarse en algo que era completamente nuevo para ella, las clases se convirtieron en una de las cosas que más hacen feliz a Flor. La profesora le manda un mensaje, sorprendida por su ausencia, preguntando si todo está bien.

Flor le responde que sí, que simplemente tuvo un problema laboral que le impidió ir. La profesora le comunica que Jazmín ya no va a volver la clase que viene, así que Flor tiene tres opciones:

a- terminar el dibujo de memoria,

b- empezar uno de cero, usando de modelo a alguna voluntaria que logre encontrar, o

c- mandarle un mensaje a Jazmín y preguntarle si se puede acercar a la escuelita para que Flor termine el retrato.

La profesora se inclina claramente por esa última opción, pasándole el número de teléfono de Jazmín y diciéndole que la joven no va a tener problemas y que Flor debería llamarla, porque sería una lástima.

A Flor casi le agarra un ataque de nervios mientras piensa que poner en ese mensaje. Se siente una desubicada, pero igual se obliga a escribirlo, pensando en que lo peor que podría pasar es que Jazmín diga que no. ¿Y qué si le dice que no? No es como si Flor fuera a tener que verla otra vez en su vida.

Jazmín le responde casi al instante. Le dice que sí, y ahora Flor está en el aula que habita los lunes y jueves esperando que la chica llegue y preguntándose si Jazmín se habrá sentido obligada a decirle que sí. La mente de Flor es, por lejos, una de sus peores enemigas, pero a eso ya está acostumbrada, aunque su terapeuta le haya dicho repetidas veces que no debería ser así.

“Hola”, la interrumpe Jazmín, llegando en bata y con la mochila colgada de un hombro y con una sonrisa despreocupada.

“Hola”, se apura a decirle Flor, mientras Jazmín comienza a dejar sus cosas en una silla cercana. “Muchas gracias por venir”

“No es nada, posta”, responde, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano izquierda. “¿Vos todo bien?”

“Si. Si, no pude venir ayer por un tema de trabajo. _Hmm_. Posta gracias por acceder”.

“Olvidate”, dice Jazmín y se para en el medio del aula. “Le dije a Laura que te pasara mi número por si querías terminar bien el dibujo, porque es una lástima si no...”

“Ah”, reacciona Flor, sorprendida. “No sabía. Gracias”.

“De vuelta, no es nada”, dice Jazmín y Flor la ve buscar con la mirada la ventana rota. También ve la expresión de sorpresa pintarse en su cara una vez que lo hace.

“No”, empieza a decir, “es que encontré ese pedazo de friselina y…un poco de cinta de pintor y _hmm_ , nada. Me pareció que tenías frío la otra vez…y encima que venís y te bancas…”

“Gracias, Flor”, le responde, y Flor querría pedirle que mantenga esa expresión suave en su rostro mientras la termina de dibujar, porque cree que así se merece ser retratada. Es un segundo que le dura ese pensamiento, y después está acomodando sus cosas con poca gracia mientras Jazmín toma el cinto de su bata. “¿Lista?” le pregunta. Flor asiente y Jazmín vuelve a quedar desnuda frente a ella.

Desearía que Jazmín llevara el pelo suelto. Nunca vio un colorado así, está segura. Tan brillante y tan, pero tan vivo. Piensa en que colores debería utilizar, y como debería dibujar cada onda sobre su piel, con esa misma vida que tiene casi todo en Jazmín. Pero la profesora le pidió que se haga un rodete ese primer día, y de todas maneras el dibujo es en blanco y negro.

En cuanto a sujetos para retratar desnudos concierne, Flor cree que tuvo suerte. Jazmín se mantiene siempre en posición, con una actitud ultra profesional todo el tiempo. Siendo objetiva, Flor también puede decir que Jazmín es estéticamente agradable. No sabe si eso realmente suma o no, pero hace que todo sea más…¿llevadero?

Igual Flor no piensa en eso. Se concentra en su trabajo, tratando de relajar los hombros porque, cuando relaja los hombros, sus trazos salen mejor, más como Flor los quiere. Hoy se siente profundamente inspirada, y es extraño, pero todo parece estar saliéndole perfecto. Flor está tan desacostumbrada a sentirse así que deja escapar una risa que rompe ese silencio casi decoroso que hay en el aula.  

Jazmín la mira, curiosa. “Ay, perdón”, le dice Flor.

“No pasa nada”, le dice Jazmín, quien Flor puede darse cuenta quisiera que la incluya en el chiste.

“Es que siento que me está saliendo perfecto”, dice, y siente que está roja, pero siente una felicidad que hoy le gana a la vergüenza.

“¿Puedo ver?”, le pregunta Jazmín y, antes de que pueda responder, ya se está poniendo la bata y acercándose al atril de Flor. No es particularmente fan, Florencia, de que vean lo que hace, y por un momento teme que Jazmín se pueda llegar ofender. Jazmín está descalza, pero aún así es más alta de Flor. “Wachi”, dice, parada detrás de ella.

“Igual todavía no termine…”

“Que bien manejas las luces y sombras”.

“¿Si?”

“Si. Y esto que hiciste acá, bellísimo”, le dice señalando una parte del dibujo del que Flor está particularmente orgullosa. “Me encanta”.

“¿Posta?”

“Si, tenés un trazo fuerte pero delicado”, le dice, y Flor no cree que le esté mintiendo.

“¿Vos…pintás y eso también?” le pregunta, porque Jazmín parece saber de lo que está hablando.

“Si. Si. Yo hace bastante”.

“¿Y cómo…?

“¿Terminé posando desnuda?”

“Re metida, ¿no?”

Jazmín se ríe. “Es una duda razonable. Nada, hace un par de años lo hice como favor a Laura, y medio que se hizo rutina. La verdad es que no me jode desnudarme. Que se yo, es el contexto, ¿viste? Capaz no lo haría para una revista, una cosa así. Acá siempre me han tratado con mucho respeto. Y es en nombre del arte”, agrega antes de terminar, dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

“Yo jamás podría hacerlo, creo. De solo pensarlo me pongo roja”, admite.

“Bueno, menos mal entonces que estás de este lado del asunto”, le dice Jazmín. “¿Seguimos?”

“Si, igual ya casi termino. _Tetas_. Perdón, perdón”, le dice, porque venía tan, pero tan bien.

“Igual tranqui”, dice Jazmín mientras vuelve a desnudarse, “porque no tengo planes ni nada así que tomate el tiempo que necesites”.

“¿No tenés planes? Pero es viernes”, musita, casi como para ella misma.

“Ay, bueno, perdón, señorita popularidad”, la carga Jazmín, pero no hay maldad en sus palabras, ni en su media sonrisa.

“Igual yo tampoco tengo planes, re losers las dos”, responde Flor. Jazmín se ríe y pierde la pose, pero igual Flor ya casi terminó, de verdad.

No vuelven a hablar mientras Flor le da los toques finales a su dibujo. Jazmín no se acerca a ver el trabajo terminado, y Flor calcula que es porque no se lo ofreció. Guarda sus cosas en silencio y es la primera vez que ese mismo silencio se torna en una carga. Jazmín no parece notar nada, sin embargo, y ya está casi lista para salir. Pero no se mueve de su lugar, tampoco. Flor siente por un momento que tal vez la está esperando.

“¿Alguna vez fuiste al Galpón?” le pregunta un momento después.

“¿A un galpón así en general decís?”

Jazmín se ríe, negando con la cabeza apenas. “No, es un barcito, que está acá a unas cuadras”, le aclara.

“No”.

“Está muy bueno porque expone cosas de artistas muy copados, no tan tradicionales también. Es muy tranqui la onda. Capaz iba a tomar algo, no sé, si no tenés nada que hacer capaz podes venir y charlamos un ratito”, le propone Jazmín, todo casual y relajado.

“Ay,…” empieza. Quiere decir que sí.

“Si tenés ganas, eh. No te hagas drama”, le tira Jazmín, sacándole toda presión de encima con su gesticular despreocupado.

“No, pero sí. Vamos. Vamos”, reafirma, cuando parece que Jazmín está otra vez por ofrecerle una salida. Flor la espera en la puerta del baño, mientras Jazmín se cambia, y luego parten juntas. La noche está tan perfecta que por un momento Flor se lamenta tener que encerrarse en un bar.

El lugar es muy copado, resulta, y el ambiente es tranquilo. El bar es pequeño, pero no se ve para nada como esos lugares que simplemente ahogan. Cuando entran, Jazmín saluda al chico de la barra con un gesto de la mano y luego las lleva hasta una mesa justo en el medio del lugar. Toman un par de tragos mientras charlan, y Flor siente que ahora Jazmín se está desnudando para ella en otro sentido.

Es un sentimiento raro de tener, y Flor niega con la cabeza, así tratando de despejarlo de su mente.

Jazmín la lleva a recorrer todas las obras expuestas en las paredes, y esas que se encuentran también en el sector mejor iluminado del bar. Flor está alucinada. Le parece increíble no haber entrado nunca al lugar, porque está segura de haber pasado por la puerta al menos un par de veces. La charla con Jazmín es fácil. Fluye y no se detiene, cambia de rumbo de manera incesante y le genera a Flor cierta emoción, cierta electricidad, pero no de esa que está llena de ansiedad.

Pasan así un buen rato. Jazmín es muy interesante y escucha cada cosa que Flor dice con una atención que es genuina. No tiene nada de esa lástima y condescendencia que tanto odia. Cuando llega el momento de irse, Flor intenta pagar, pero Jazmín la detiene.

“No, invito yo”, le dice, y por primera vez la siente algo incómoda.

“No, dejame pagar la mitad…”

“Es que…nadie te va a venir a cobrar, eh”, dice, tratando de hacerla desistir.

“¿Cómo no va a venir nadie?”

Jazmín bufa y se toca la oreja, y Flor es experta en detectar gestos nerviosos. “Es que yo soy la dueña”, termina diciendo.

“¿Qué?”

“Si, el bar es mío y de un amigo”, admite.

“Ah, bueno. Re chivo que me traigas acá, entonces”; le dice, en un intento por ser graciosa, por aliviar esa incomodidad que parece haberse instalado en Jazmín. Lo más loco es que funciona. Jazmín se ríe, tapándose la cara con las manos, pero se ríe.

“La mejor manera de promocionar”, dice, y Flor ya no intenta pagar.

Se despiden afuera y Flor llega tan contenta a su casa que ni se da cuenta de que casi no largo puteadas durante toda la noche.

_jueves 20 de septiembre_

Flor está toda manchada con tempera. Su pintura es caótica, pero exacto el tipo de caótico que Flor controla. La consigna libre le abrió una puerta que ahora no quiere cerrar, y está tan metida en su trabajo que casi ni escucha la voz de Jazmín irrumpir en el silencio de la clase.

“Laura, permiso, ¿te puedo robar dos minutos?” pregunta.

Flor no la ve desde el viernes pasado. Aunque técnicamente, supone, sí la vio el lunes, rodeada por un grupo de personas que le hablaban sin cesar. Flor se hubiera acercado a saludar, pero a último momento se arrepintió, y simplemente siguió su camino.

Laura le da permiso, y entonces Jazmín se para en el medio del salón para poder hablarles. “Hola, chicos. Sorry que interrumpa, pero les dejo acá unos folletos de una muestra que hay el sábado. Voy a estar exponiendo yo y algunos de los chicos de la escuelita también. La entrada es gratuita y es una buena oportunidad para hacer algún buen contacto, además de poder disfrutar de lo expuesto”.

Algunos de sus compañeros asienten, otros le sonríen, ninguno parece muy comprometido, pero Jazmín tampoco se ve molesta por eso. Deja los folletos en unos de los taburetes y saluda a la profesora con un beso. Antes de que pueda irse, Flor levanta su mano, tratando de llamar su atención y saludarla a la vez, pero el gesto le queda a medias, y su mano se suspende a medio aire de manera incómoda.

Jazmín, sin embargo, conecta con su mirada y le guiña el ojo, regalándole también una media sonrisa sincera.

Flor termina la clase con un exceso de energía que la sobrepasa. Llega a su casa y se pone a pintar, usando la misma técnica. No piensa en el sábado, ni piensa en Jazmín, ni mucho menos piensa en las ganas casi intolerables que tiene de verla otra vez.

_sábado 22 de septiembre_

“Gracias por acompañarme, Miru”.

“No hay de qué. Todo por una compita de champagne gratis”, bromea su hermana, tomando dos copas de la bandeja de un joven que está circulando por todo el salón.

Caminan por el lugar deteniéndose en cada uno de los cuadros expuestos, hasta que se topan con uno bajo el nombre de _Jazmín del Río_. Flor se queda colgada durante algunos segundos, admirando la pieza porque realmente es digna de admirar.

“¿Esta es la piba que pintaste desnuda?” le pregunta Miranda.

“Que bruta que sos, nena”, le reclama Flor.

“Bueno, perdón, pero llegado al caso es lo que paso, ¿o no?”

Flor supone que sí, pero no le da el gusto a Miranda de una respuesta. Se quedan un largo rato mirando los cuadros de Jazmín, hasta que la misma chica es quien las interrumpe.

“Hola, Flor”, le dice, con una sonrisa grande y el pelo suelto y vivo.

“Hola”.

“Que bueno que viniste”, comenta, mirando a Miranda, esperando.

“Ella es mi hermana Miranda. Ella es Jazmín”, explica.

“Un gusto, Miranda”.

“Igualmente”, responde su hermana. “Yo me voy a dar una vueltita. Las dejo hablar”, se despide su hermana, tocándole el codo con cariño antes de desaparecer.

“Creo que no vino nadie de tu clase”, le comenta al pasar, mientras comienzan a caminar entre los cuadros.

“Si, son medios _ortivas_ ”.

Jazmín se ríe y los ojos se le achinan. No parece preocupada por eso. “No pasa nada, igual”.

“Vino un montón de gente igual”.

“Si, por suerte”, dice, y luego Flor la ve, por primera vez desde que se conocen, ponerse algo nerviosa. “Estuviste chusmeando mis cosas”.

“Si”, confirma Flor.

“¿Y?” le pregunta, frotándose las manos.

“Es…increíble. Estás en otro nivel”. Jazmín se ríe, y Flor cree que está avergonzada. “De verdad. Me gustaría comprarte algo”, agrega.

“Callate”, le dice Jazmín, porque no le cree. Flor lo dice de verdad.

“De verdad te digo. Me generan una mezcla de tranquilidad y…no sé. Algo nuevo”.

“¿Algo nuevo?”

Ahora es Flor quien se siente avergonzada. Jazmín le genera eso, después de todo. Algo nuevo.

Se pasan el resto de la noche caminando entre los cuadros y hablando y los espacios en silencio son más significativos que lo que Flor alguna vez había pensado podían ser. Se olvida de Miranda. No piensa en su hermana sino hasta que Jazmín se despidió de ella y Flor la encuentra sentada en uno de los bancos contra la pared, jugando con su teléfono y con dos copas de champagne vacías a sus pies.

“Miru”.

“Bueno, por fin, nena”, le dice, pero no es un reclamo. O por lo menos no uno demasiado vehemente.

“Perdón, re colgué”.

“No pasa nada”, responde su hermana. Se levanta y ambas empiezan a dirigirse hacia la salida. “Me entretuve, igual”, agrega con ese tono pícaro que le indica a Flor que va a ser mejor que no pregunte. “Che, te quedó igual la piba”. Flor sabe a lo que Miranda se refiere, porque Flor le dejo ver el retrato, pero igual se hace la tonta.

“La mina esta Jazmín, Flor”, le dice un poco irritada.

“No”, niega Flor.

“Ay, boluda. Te quedó igual”.

“No”, vuelve a decir Flor, mientras esperan un taxi. “No le hice justicia”, dice casi en un susurro. Porque aunque está contenta y conforme y bastante orgullosa, siente que hay algo de Jazmín que es simplemente plasmar en un dibujo. Su hermana la mira extrañada, con una pregunta en sus ojos y Flor siente sus mejillas enrojecer.

“Me quedó muy igual, ¿no?” dice ahora, tratando de volver a eso.

“Re”, le dice su hermana, pero igual la mira como si supiera cosas que Flor aún no descifró.

_viernes 19 de octubre_

Flor no puede parar de pintar.

Siente que últimamente, es lo único que hace cada vez que tiene tiempo libre. Piensa en eso mientras está ocupada con otras cosas, también. Siente que algo se abrió en ella y no quiere volver a taparlo. Se siente casi en armonía, y casi sin intentarlo. No hay precedentes para esta sensación, pero a Flor no le interesa darle mucha más vuelta al tema.

Jazmín la invitó a una clase abierta que va a dar en su departamento la semana que viene. Hablan a menudo, con Jazmín. A veces, cuando se encuentran en la escuelita, terminan en el bar de Jazmín, tomando algo y charlando y riendo, también, mucho. Jazmín se ha vuelto parte de su rutina, y Flor nunca fue buena con los cambios, pero este es diferente. Todo lo que tiene que ver con Jazmín le sale sin esfuerzo, pero no porque no lo valga, sino porque todo fluye, como si así debiera ser.

Flor va a ir a la clase. No estaba segura al principio, no porque no quisiera ir, sino porque los nuevos grupos de gente siempre la ponen nerviosa. Pero en definitiva sus ganas últimamente le ganan a todo lo demás, así que no la hizo esperar a Jazmín con su confirmación.

Con la energía de ese encuentro por concretarse, Flor se queda pintando toda la noche, dejando parte de eso nuevo en cada mancha.

_miércoles 24 de octubre_

Flor está en el baño de la casa de Jazmín cuando la escucha despedir a la última persona que todavía quedaba en el lugar.

La clase estuvo fantástica, e incluso algunos de sus compañeros de clase asistieron. Jazmín hace que todo sea dinámico y entretenido, y no es difícil entender porqué tanta gente parece estar siempre a su alrededor. Es un poco lo que le pasa a ella, después de todo. Busca todo el tiempo flotar en la órbita de Jazmín, sentir que pertenece, de algún modo u otro, a ese campo magnético que parece rodearla.

Eso es exactamente lo que la llevó a ese baño. Porque la gente empezaba a irse y Flor no supo qué hacer para quedarse un ratito más, solo con Jazmín, y entonces le pidió ir al baño, con la esperanza de que ser la última en irse le permita robarse uno o dos momentos más con la chica.  Es un arrebato tan adolescente que Flor no puede más que reírse frente al espejo. Casi que no se reconoce, pero de alguna manera siente que ahora sí se conoce por completo.

Deja escapar una bocanada de aire y se dispone a salir. Jazmín se mueve entre las sillas que ahora está acomodando y le sonríe cuando la ve. “Nos quedamos solitas”, le dice. No busca ser sugerente, Flor lo sabe, y sin embargo siente que algo de eso hay en el ambiente. “¿Querés tomar algo?”

“No quiero joderte”, le dice, en vez de decir _sí_ , que es lo que quiere.

“No me jodés”, responde con una pequeña sonrisa. “¿Vinito?”

“Bueno, dale”, concede Flor. Jazmín se va a la cocina y Flor se dedica a recorrer los miles de cuadros que Jazmín tiene por todo su departamento. En filas apoyadas en el piso y en cada superficie plana de su departamento, realmente. Hay de todo. Figuras y paisajes y cosas hermosas. Y muchas mujeres desnudas. Abstractas, sin caras definidas, tal vez, pero son cuerpos de mujer que se sienten tan vivas como Flor en este momento.

“Nadie posa para mí”, le dice Jazmín de atrás, con humor en su voz, como si pudiera leerle la mente. Le entrega una copa de vino y se ubica a su lado, quedando de frente a los cuadros que Flor estaba mirando.

“Hay que usar la imaginación”.

“O los recuerdos”, es lo que responde Jazmín. Flor siente un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y Jazmín la está mirando, de costado, como si estuviera midiendo su reacción.

Y Flor reacciona. “Yo quiero posar para vos”, le dice, mirándola a los ojos.

Jazmín abre los ojos de manera casi cómica, aunque no hay un rastro de humor en su rostro. Flor cree que la dejo sin palabras, y se anota eso como un triunfo.

“Ahora”, insiste, señalando el atril con el lienzo en blanco que Jazmín tiene en el medio de su departamento. La chica la mira con un gesto que le dice que no le cree del todo, que no sabe si Flor está hablando en serio, pero igual camina hasta allí.

Flor cree que jamás hablo tan en serio en toda su vida.

Se para frente a Jazmín, pero dejando la distancia que cree necesaria para lo que va a suceder. Jazmín agarra una cajita, que Flor supone debe contener sus elementos de trabajo, pero sigue sin parecer del todo convencida.

Y entonces Flor se empieza a sacar la ropa.

Se siente un poco tosca, pero no está nerviosa. Jazmín no la mira, pero ahora sí, ahora sí abrió la cajita y está buscando, eligiendo entre sus cosas hasta que saca una carbonilla, conforme. No la mira hasta que Flor está completamente desnuda, erguida y orgullosa y en control. En total control.

Es lo más osado que Florencia ha hecho en su vida. Desnudarse así, completamente sin barreras, desnuda de cuerpo y alma, porque quiere compartir con Jazmín cosas que toda su vida pensó que se iba a guardar para siempre, que no eran dignas de compartir. Y Jazmín que ahora la mira, que la ve, que siempre la ve, empieza a moverse sobre el lienzo sin decirle ni una palabra.

A veces las manos de Jazmín se mueven con un ritmo frenético. Otras el movimiento es tan lento que apenas parece que se estuviera moviendo. Su cara es una de concentración absoluta, parece poseída, casi, y Flor no puede dejar de mirarla. No se mueve, mantiene la pose y respira con tranquilidad y dentro suyo todo está cambiando.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que Jazmín la mira directo a los ojos, le mantiene la mirada, amaga a decir algo. No lo dice, no al principio, no sin antes dejar escapar un suspiro largo, como si lo hubiera estado conteniendo desde siempre.

“Terminé”, le anuncia.

Flor se queda inmóvil por varios minutos. Ahora sí, ahora siente un poco de frío. Tiene los pezones erectos y se pregunta si así la dibujo Jazmín.

“¿Puedo ver?”

Jazmín asiente y Flor ni siquiera atina a agarrar alguna prenda de ropa. Camina hasta Jazmín así. Y ahora cuando Jazmín la mira, Flor la ve tragar con dificultad. Se para a su lado y el calor que irradia Jazmín le quita todo el frío. Lo que ve dibujado le quita el aliento.

Porque es ella, sí. Es ella y es hermosa. Se ve radiante. Queda hipnotizada frente a su propia imagen, consumida por eso que ve Jazmín, por esa manera que tiene de verla. Se siente hermosa y se siente única y quiere decirle a Jazmín que solo ella la hace sentir así.

Cuando se da vuelta para poder mirarla, las palabras mueren en su boca porque Jazmín acorta la distancia que las separa para darle el beso más tierno que a Flor le han dado jamás. Los labios de Jazmín apenas que presionan sobre los suyos, y Flor trata de tomarla de las mejillas, pero entonces Jazmín se separa de ella.

Flor sabe lo que pasa ahora. Sabe el sinfín de disculpas que van a salir de la boca de Jazmín. y no quiere eso. No quiere eso cuando esa misma boca puede estar haciendo cosas muchos más lindas sobre su piel. Sin pensarlo demasiado, o tal vez porque ya lo ha pensado demasiado, posa sus manos en los hombros de Jazmín y le deja uno, dos, tres besos sobre sus labios.

Todos con la dulzura y la torpeza de alguien que lo está haciendo por primera vez. Con la ansiedad de alguien que desea esto cuando antes en su vida jamás lo había deseado. Jazmín le regala una sonrisa maravillosa, contenta. Y ahora cuando la besa otra vez lo hace con más fuerza, dejando que su propio deseo se empieza a colar en la piel de Flor, marcándola para siempre.

Esa noche hacen el amor y Flor no tiene ni miedo, ni nervios, ni dudas. Conoce el cuerpo de otra mujer por primera vez y queda maravillada, encantada y completamente loca por todo lo que es Jazmín. Esa noche se encuentra con una Flor que se deja amar y se deja casi venerar sintiendo que lo merece. Esa noche ese algo nuevo por fin cobra sentido, como el dibujo de Jazmín que todavía las mira mientras se revuelcan en el piso.

Esa noche cambia todo.

Y Flor ya no quiere volver.

_martes 11 de diciembre_

“¿Estás nerviosa?”

“No”, responde, aunque es una media verdad.

“Va a salir todo bien”, le asegura Jazmín.

“Si, si, ya sé”, le dice, y eso sí es una verdad completa. Mira sus dos pinturas,  expuestas en la blanca pared de ese salón improvisado. Es la primera vez que lo está haciendo. Mira el reloj. Tres minutos para que las puertas se abran. La mira a Jazmín, le deja un beso suave en los labios y le sonríe. Le toma la mano.

Va a salir todo bien.

 


End file.
